Teenagers
by HR always live on
Summary: AU, multi chapter fic. Concentrating on how Harry and Ruth would have coped with two teenage children in their house, after they got their happy ending. Little seriousness, and hopefully a lot of fun. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Struggling to write, so this is a small bit to get me back in the swing of it. AU multi chapter fic.**

* * *

Ruth was sitting at the kitchen table, reading today's newspaper. Or reading between the lines at any rate. Politicians never seemed to get any smarter. Harry was down on the village green, keeping score of the cricket match. He used to play, but last year he'd had knee surgery, so he had decided to keep the score instead. He enjoyed it so much that when he'd recovered, he never got back on the pitch. Instead he could watch all the cricket he wishes, which he thoroughly enjoyed. She knew he'd be back within the hour. It was the dead of winter with Christmas fast approaching so the light would be fading fast. Probably as soon as the kids got home from school Harry would emerge.

Ruth smiled to herself as she thought of her life since leaving MI5. It had been wonderful. Her offer on her dream house near the coast had been accepted and her and Harry had wasted no time in moving in together (after she'd been discharged from hospital, recovering from her stab wound). It had been uncomfortable and awkward, jumping in so quickly after so many years of wariness and longing. But within a few days they had settled into a routine, and since then it had been wonderful. They had married quietly, less than year after leaving Thames House, in a tiny registry office with a couple of witnesses dragged off the street. The rain had been pouring down outside, leaving them soaked to the skin, even as they raced to a taxi to escape the weather. In the back of the car they hadn't been able to stop laughing and their smiles didn't fade until long after their honeymoon was over and Ruth was heavily pregnant.

They had made a quiet, happy, contented and whole life for themselves, having two beautiful healthy children, luckily with no complications at all. Matthew and Lily, who were due home from school any minute now Ruth thought as she looked at her watch. As soon as she thought that she heard the rumble of an engine approaching, which was the school bus. She folded the newspaper closed and waited for her children to come in which didn't take long. Matthew came in first, dumped his school bag on the floor and opened the fridge door, all appearances to a starving man.

Ruth didn't dissuade him, she'd learnt it was pointless with a teenage boy. Matthew ate everything that wasn't nailed down.

"Hi mum," Lily said, sitting opposite Ruth and untying her long blonde hair so it fell in a sheet over her shoulders. Lily was absolutely beautiful and seemed to have inherited nothing (appearance wise) from either of her parents except Harry's hazel eyes. Otherwise she was just herself. Unique.

"Hi sweetheart. Good day?"

"Yeah, it was okay," she said, stealing one of Matt's biscuits. "No homework 'cos its nearly the end of term, so that's good."

"Speak for yourself," Matt grumbled. "I hate GCSE year." Ruth tried not to laugh. He pouted just like Harry when he wanted to. "Where's dad?"

"Down the village green, watching the cricket," Ruth replied. "And probably having a glass or two of whisky. He'll be home soon."

"Mum… I wanted to ask you something," Lily started in a pleading tone. Matthew looked between his mother and his sister and decided to leave them to it in case there were fireworks.

"Take your bag with you!" Ruth called after him. "What is it?" she asked returning to Lily.

"I've been invited to a party. I want to go," Lily said simply. "Please?"

"What kind of party?" Ruth asked, sensing there was more to this.

"A new years eve party," Lily said hesitantly, an attempt at a winning smile on her face.

"Lily…"

"Please mum?"

"You're fourteen years old," Ruth said. "I can't have you out all night. Drinking, or doing god knows what…"

"Mum!" Lily cried in indignation. "I won't be drinking or doing anything you'd disapprove of! I want to be with my friends when we go into a new year. Is that so wrong?"

Ruth paused before speaking, thinking things through logically. "Who is going to this party? Where is it? Who's party is it?"

"Cassie's" Lily said promptly. "Its in her house, its huge!"

"Who's going?"

"Most of the school," Lily said, knowing that if she lied she'd be caught out.

"Lily that sounds like a recipe for disaster. Three hundred teenagers, all in one house with alcohol flowing? Darling, it doesn't seem safe."

"Her parents will be there," Lily said.

"And they know about it?"

"Course." Ruth paused, her instinct to keep her daughter safe warring with the fact that she wanted Lily to be happy. "Don't you trust me?"

"Lily, you know I do," she said. "I'll make you a deal. I'll talk about it with your father later tonight. And if he agrees, we'll let you go. If you go, you are not to drink or take anything more potent than orange juice."

"Pepsi?" Lily asked, her mouth twitching slightly.

"That'd be okay," Ruth agreed, her eyes twinkling. "I'm not saying yes," she warned.

"I know," Lily said, almost bouncing with happiness. "I'm going to call Sarah."

"Okay," Ruth said, knowing that every detail of Lily's life was discussed with her best friend. When alone in the kitchen once more Ruth sighed to herself. She really didn't know what to do. But she did know that discussing things with Harry was the best option.

* * *

**I've never written HR with teenagers, so I thought this was a good opportunity Any ideas for them, let me know! I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

That night in bed Harry turned to Ruth. "What did Lily want?"

"Hmm?" Ruth said, not really concentrating.

"She was looking at us with her wide puppy dog eyes all through dinner," Harry said. "I may be seventy six but I'm not senile. And I know when my teenage daughter wants something."

"She wants to go to a party," Ruth said. "I've told her I'd think about it."

"What party?" Harry all but growled at her.

"A new years eve party," Ruth replied, knowing that wouldn't go over well.

"No," Harry said firmly. "She's fourteen years old, my little girl is not going to a drunken teenage brawl. I don't care what day of the year it is."

"Harry…"

"No."

"Can we at least have a conversation about this?" Ruth asked.

"Of course," he said. "I know how it will finish up that's all."

Ruth sighed. "Like it or not, she is growing up. Its only natural that she wants to spend new years with her friends."

"I know that," Harry said. "But she is only fourteen. A new years party is bound to have alcohol, probably drugs too. Who's throwing it?"

"Cassie Thomas," Ruth said. "And her parents know too. I called to check."

"Mm," Harry grumbled. "What do you think?"

"My hearts telling me to let her go," Ruth said. "But my head is telling me, don't be stupid! I think… it comes down to whether we trust her or not."

"Of course I trust her," Harry said. "But… I don't know Ruth."

"I know," she agreed. "Neither do I." Harry winced as he moved his arm and she knew his shoulder was playing up. "Roll over," she said gently. He did as she asked and she massaged him, making him moan with contentment. Her hands felt so good.

"Whenever it is," Ruth continued. "Whenever we allow her to go out, its always going to be a leap of faith."

"I thought we had a couple of years yet," Harry grumbled. "I'll talk to Lily in the morning. Then we'll see."

"Okay," Ruth said quietly as she continued to massage him. She knew from his tone that he'd most likely (grudgingly) allow her to go. Probably with a list of rules, the breaking of which would ground her for a year, but she'd be happy. Ruth wondered if that was the right decision. But she had two teenage children. Was there ever going to be a right decision?

"Thank you," Harry said when Ruth had finished and lay in bed next to him.

"You're welcome," she said quietly.

"Do you ever wish you were with someone younger?" Harry asked. "Someone who didn't need knee surgery or have a dodgy right shoulder."

"I wish…" Ruth started cautiously, but wanting to be honest. "I wish I'd met you when you were younger," she said. "It would be nice to have another ten or twenty years together than we'll get. But I wouldn't change you. Not for the world."

"You didn't want to meet me twenty years earlier. Or even ten," Harry said firmly. "I was a different man then. You wouldn't have loved me, and if, miraculously you did… You certainly wouldn't have respected me."

"Then maybe everything worked out for the best," Ruth said quietly. She kissed him goodnight and turned on her side to sleep. Harry stroked her grey hair for a moment before closing his own eyes, lost in thought as he slipped off to sleep too.

* * *

"Lily, I need to talk to you," Harry said the next morning as the toast popped up. Her eyes went wide and he could tell that she was racking her mind to what she'd done wrong. "Its not bad," he assured her as they both sat at the kitchen table. "This new years eve party…"

"Can I go?" Lily asked eagerly.

"I'm thinking about it," he said quietly. "Why do you want to go?"

"Because everyone's going to be there!" Lily said urgently, as if her father should understand this already. "Its going to be the party of the year! I can't miss it."

"Will there be alcohol?" Harry asked shrewdly.

"Probably, but dad I'm not going there to get pissed!"

"Language Lily," he said quietly.

"I'm not going to get drunk," she edited. "I'm going to listen to good music, countdown to the new year and have fun with my friends outside of school. Substance free," she added with a raised eyebrow that in that moment made her look so much like her mother that Harry softened in spite of himself.

"Okay," Harry said. "You can go."

"Really!" she said, her eyes alight.

"Yes, but I will be there to pick you up at half past twelve on the dot, and if you dawdle inside that house, if I think you've taken anything at all, you will not be going to another party until you're eighteen."

"Deal," she said. "Thanks dad." She hugged Harry tightly for a moment and then turned to her toast, a smile on her face.

* * *

**No idea where this is going, but I'm taking it as it comes. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement so far. More soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going out." Ruth and Harry both turned to see Matthew standing at the door to the lounge, putting his house keys in his pocket.

"It's a Thursday night," Harry said blankly.

"It's also the last day of the school term, and I want to go out with my mates before we all vanish for Christmas. And as I don't have a new years invite when you're letting Lily out all night… I'm claiming my turn now. See you at one."

"Woah, hang on a minute," Ruth said, standing up and trying to look into her sons eyes. (Tricky since he now topped six foot two.) "You could at least ask."

"I could have," he said. "But it would be slightly hypocritical for you to let a fourteen year old out and not her older brother. I'm adding on half an hour as I'm two years older. I'll see you at one."

"Matthew!" Harry shouted at his retreating back.

"Yep?" he asked, with self assurance that he must have inherited from Harry, because it certainly didn't come from Ruth.

"Take your phone and be careful," Harry said. Matthew nodded, knowing that he'd caught his parents in a trap well and truly. They couldn't say no.

"Bye dad. Mum." He left the house and Ruth distantly heard a car stopping and then driving away.

"No good can come of this," Harry grumbled.

"We could hardly say no," Ruth reminded him. "He'll be fine. He's a smart boy."

"We don't even know where he is!"

"He'll be in the Rose and Crown, playing pool and darts all night and pouring money into the jukebox until coming home," Ruth said. Harry stared at her in wonder. "Our son is predictable if nothing else."

"No, you are more than sure," Harry said slowly, his hand moving over her hip gently. "Why?"

"Well… when I put his washing away his facebook page happened to be open. I might have read a couple of messages before I could stop myself. I didn't actually intend to."

"I'm glad you did," Harry said amused. "I like to know where he is."

"Oh good," Ruth said turning up the volume as the credits rolled to a Jane Austen remake she wanted to watch. "Sh, I want to see this." Harry laughed and held her close as she got lost in the 1800's.

* * *

The end credits rolled and Ruth yawned.

"Go up to bed," Harry whispered.

"Good idea." She got up but watched Harry in confusion as he stayed put. "Harry?"

"I'm going to wait for Matthew to get in," he said. "No matter how old I get or how grown up my children are, I'll wait for them to get in. I need to know they're home safe. Go and sleep, I know you're tired," he added.

Ruth loved her husband more than ever in this moment. Caring and gentle and loving. Qualities which he had so rarely showed when they had worked together, were now in evidence almost everyday. She couldn't imagine a better husband and she loved him desperately. She kissed him softly before going upstairs without saying a word. Words of love weren't always needed between the two of them after so long together.

* * *

Harry had been dozing when he jerked awake to a car engine going up the driveway. Looking at his watch, he knew it had to be Matthew. He tried to look more alert as the door opened. Matthew peered into the lounge, the lamp still on and saw his father with surprise.

"What are you still doing up?" Matthew asked and Harry was pleased to hear that he wasn't slurring his words and he didn't look drunk.

"I need to know you're home safe before I sleep," he said. "Did you lock the door?" Matthew nodded.

"Will you be waiting up for Lily when she goes out?" Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not only will I be waiting up, but I'm sure I'll be pacing up and down like a caged tiger." Matthew laughed as Harry continued. "That girl is far too popular for her own good." Wisely, Matthew didn't answer this. "Did you have a good night?"

"I had a great night," he said, smiling as he collapsed into the sofa opposite Harry. "It was nice to be with the lads away from school. Plus I won the darts. Won twenty quid off of Chris before he goes to Norway for Christmas."

It seemed Ruth had been right, Harry thought to himself. But he wasn't fool enough to voice it. "Well, now you're home, I'm going to bed."

"Mm," Matthew said. "I suppose I should make my way upstairs too. It's at times like this that I envy Lily." Harry frowned at him. "Her room's in the extension you added on," Matthew explained. "On the ground floor. With her own private bathroom. And near the kitchen. And food." Harry laughed at his son. Teenage boys did have bottomless stomachs, he'd rediscovered that in his old age.

"Goodnight." Harry went upstairs and wasted no time in joining his sleeping wife. Here was where Harry was most comfortable. Sleepily sharing a bed with the love of his life as he drifted into a happy unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hope this is an okay balance between HR and their kids. Reviews are very welcome. Thank you for those so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just about recovered from New years in London and sleeping on a train station until 6 in the morning, so here's another chapter.**

* * *

Christmas came and went incredibly smoothly. They had a quiet Christmas, with brief visits from Catherine and Graham and their respective families. It had been incredibly nice to see them all, but exhausting too. Between them they had five children under ten. Ruth never thought she'd be grateful that her children were in their teens, but by the time they'd left she felt exhausted and every inch her age. Not that she wasn't please to see a reconciliation between Harry and Graham, because she had been at the time. Once he'd left MI5 it hadn't been all that difficult. Graham had kicked the drugs for good and wanted a relationship with his father, which had helped enormously.

So they were in that post Christmas, pre new year phase in which no one seemed to know what to do with themselves. It was on the twenty ninth when Matthew sidled up to Ruth who was in the kitchen with the classic "I want something" look that has been patented to all teenagers in the world.

"What?" Ruth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Muuuum…"

"Matthew, you stand a better chance if you just tell me what you want."

"Can I go out on Wednesday night?"

"Wednesday is the thirty first," Ruth said keeping her voice level. "You said you weren't going out."

"I wasn't," he said. "And I know what I said… but I was hoping to go out anyway? Please?

"I don't know Matthew, its hardly fair is it?" Ruth said.

"You didn't let me out when I was fourteen so don't start about what's fair and what isn't," Matthew said firmly. Ruth could tell he'd rehearsed this and knew, without another word being said that she'd lost control over her children. They were going to do what they wanted, when they wanted and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Just the illusion of parents telling them what they could and couldn't do.

"Where?" Ruth asked, her voice firm as she watched him with icy eyes.

"Chris's." Matthew said. "It's just going to be a few of the guys. He had to fly back earlier because of a predicted month long snow storm hitting Oslo. Or something like that, that wasn't the important part of the conversation," he admitted.

"Ask your dad," Ruth said. "But its okay with me. Good luck on telling your sister though. She didn't like you going out before Christmas. Stated it was _unfair_."

"Lily just wants to have a good time," Matthew said, smiling. "I'll ask dad. Thanks." Ruth turned back to the washing machine, her mind going a hundred miles an hour. To be honest with herself it was good that Matthew and, to a lesser extent Lily were still asking their permission. Rather than just sneaking out in the middle of the night like a lot of other teenagers. She sighed to herself. Her kids were growing up and she couldn't stop it.

* * *

**31st December**

Harry was pacing back and forth in the living room as Ruth watched, torn between the desire to laugh and the urge to give him a large whisky. It was New Years Eve and they'd just dropped Lily off at the party she'd been desperate to go to. But not before Harry had insisted she take some pepper spray. Lily knew enough to know not to argue with her father. So she had happily accepted that as Harry had the steely glint in his eyes that she knew was worthless arguing with. And she'd also worn jeans so Harry couldn't complain about the length of her skirt. She wanted nothing to stop her going tonight.

Ruth looked at her watch. 8:17. God, this was going to be a long night. "What if…"

"She'll be fine," Ruth said, getting up and pouring him a large whisky.

"I can't drink," Harry said, not taking the glass. "I need to pick her up."

"I'll drive," Ruth said, privately thinking that was best anyway. In case either of their children were worse for wear. Harry looked at her and then nodded, taking the glass and swallowing a generous amount.

"The house is so quiet," he said. "I can't remember what we did before we had children."

"I can remember vividly," Ruth said suggestively. Harry looked at her and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"We had a… rather prolonged honeymoon," he agreed.

"Mm," Ruth said. "After spending nearly a decade trying to deny our feelings for each other, for one reason or another, we came together slightly spectacularly didn't we?"

"I remember," he said, his voice low as her eyes grazed over him suggestively. "Are you trying to distract me from our daughter being out all hours of the night? Or are you saying this because you want it?"

"Both," she said with a smile. Harry chuckled, drained his whisky and then kissed her. The distraction tactic worked a treat.

* * *

Ruth drove to Cassie's house on her own, after much cajoling over Harry. Her argument had been it would be better to have someone in the house if anything went wrong (which being ex-spooks their minds couldn't stop running over). She was rather surprised with her ability to manage her husbands stubbornness, even after all these years. Parking outside the house Ruth wasn't all that surprised to see a dozen cars waiting outside with anxious parents looking from behind the steering wheels. Ruth was surprised to see Lily almost immediately. She ran over, smiling and knocked on the car window.

"I am ready to go," Lily said quickly. "But…"

"But nothing," Ruth said firmly. "Get in."

"Matt's inside," Lily said quickly. Ruth was instantly surprised. "Let me go and get him. He's a bit… merry."

"He's drunk," Ruth said bitterly. "How did he end up here?"

"I've no idea," Lily said and she looked uncomfortable. "I'll get him shall I?"

"Hurry up," Ruth said. Once Lily had darted out of sight Ruth punched her fist on the steering wheel. She knew something like this would happen. She just knew it. She was still berating herself when Lily and Matthew came back, the latter wobbling on his feet. Ruth saw parents looking at him with barely concealed relief that this was not their child. Just what she needed. A bunch of parents who already thought the Pearce's were too old to have teenagers criticising her. They already got whispered about and this was the last thing they needed. Ruth sighed as Matthew fell into the back seat and Lily shut the door on him before hoping in the front. Lily looked slightly nauseated by her brothers behaviour but said nothing.

"Text your father and let him know we're on our way home," Ruth said quietly as Matthew's snores filled the car. Lily did to have something to do in the uncomfortable silence. When the message had been sent Lily turned to her mother who had a vein pulsing in her jaw. "Did you have a good time?"

"Is it bad to say I did?" Lily asked looking at her brother in the car mirror.

"No," Ruth said forcing a smile. "I want you to have a good time. I'm glad. Did you have a drink?" Ruth asked gently, not forcefully like Harry would have done.

"I had a glass of Bucks fizz when it went midnight," Lily admitted. "It was more lemonade and orange juice than anything else. I didn't think it'd be a problem."

"Nothing to your brothers problems when he sobers up," Ruth said firmly. "I'm happy you had a good time. Really."

"Thanks mum." Lily smiled slightly and Ruth noticed her hair was different.

"Your hair. Its different."

"I borrowed Cassie's curling iron," Lily said. "She said I have too square a face for straight hair."

"Silly cow," Ruth said. "You're beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Mum…" Lily said quietly.

"But your hair does look good," she added. "Would you like a curling iron for your birthday?"

"Maybe. I'll think about it." Ruth glanced at Lily and saw she was smiling. Ruth firmly did not look at her other child until she'd parked the car at home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you have a minute to leave a review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

When Ruth turned the ignition off she saw the curtain twitching and knew Harry was watching. "Lil, if I were you, I'd go off to bed," Ruth suggested. She didn't need telling twice.

"Night mum." She almost dived out of the car and passed Harry in the doorway. "Hi dad, I had a great night, see you in the morning, love you!" Lily spoke really quickly as she went to the safety of her bedroom and she stayed there until the morning. Harry looked confused in her absence and then turned to the car, seeing Matthew sprawled out on the back seat.

"Christ, what's he on?" Harry asked as Ruth got out of the car.

"I think its just booze," Ruth said. "Help me get him in the house. He can sleep it off on the sofa." Harry stayed silent as they hauled him into the living room. "And please don't shout. It'll just upset Lily and it'll bounce off of him in this condition anyway."

"Well, I will be having a word with him when he sobers up," Harry all but growled as they half dropped Matthew onto the sofa. "And he won't enjoy it."

"I believe you," Ruth said, biting her lip. "Come up to bed."

"Yeah, in a sec," Harry said. He reached for a blanket on the back of the sofa and covered Matthew up. "Lock the door for me."

"Course," Ruth said. In silence they went upstairs together, sleeping until the morning came.

* * *

Harry heard the kettle whistling at about eight in the morning the next day and jumped out of bed, wanting to confront his son. By the time Ruth's eyes opened he'd already gone and she sighed but she didn't follow him. It was pointless.  
Harry went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Lily making herself a coffee. "Oh hi dad," she said. "Do you want something?"

"Tea please," he said. "Have you seen your brother?" he added as Lily handed him his mug.

"No," Lily said. "Although he has left the sofa and scurried to his room." Lily poured something into her coffee which looked like syrup and Harry frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Adding caramel syrup to my coffee," Lily said. "Like sugar but so much better."

Harry smiled at her. "Did you have a good night?"

"You know what? I did," Lily said, smiling broadly. "It was so good. I loved being with my friends away from school. And the fireworks on their massive TV were great. I love London fireworks. I've been youtubeing previous years too."

"How big is the TV?"

"It's a 3D HD projector onto the entire wall of their lounge. Which had been painted black for the night."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"When I was growing up colour TV was a novelty," Harry said under his breath.

"I forget how old you are," Lily said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tease your old man." Lily giggled and Harry smiled at her. "You know for some reason I didn't worry about Matthew. I only really worried about you." Lily rolled her eyes. "I suppose because you're my little girl."

"_Daaaad…_"

"I mean it." Lily smiled.

"So I guess it's a bad time to suggest having my belly button pierced?" Harry nearly choked on his tea and stared at his daughter, lost for words for a minute. "I'm joking dad. Chelsea was showing hers off. She looks like a right tart."

"I never liked Chelsea Taylor anyway," Harry said swiftly. Lily smiled for a minute until she saw Matthew skulking at the kitchen door frame with bloodshot eyes and a shifty look on his face.

"Bye dad!" she said, quickly extricating herself and almost running to her bedroom.

"Hi," Matthew said as Harry was glaring at him in silence. "Look, if you're going to shout at me could you just get it over with please," Matthew added, walking precariously into the kitchen.

"I'm not going to shout," Harry said firmly, his eyes following his son as he got a glass of water. "I'm so disappointed in you."

"I know," Matthew said. "Trust me, this headache is punishment enough.

"Mm, that and the month grounding you're going to get," Harry said. Matthew sighed but didn't respond in any other way. "You aren't arguing?"

"Is there any point?" Matthew said. "You never back down on anything anyway. If it makes a difference I didn't go out with the intention of getting pissed."

"It doesn't," Harry said surely. "And I'll have your ipod for a week too."

Matthew sighed again, heavier this time but didn't bother arguing. "Fine. I need to sleep. Is that going to be okay?"

Harry nodded tightly and Matthew refilled his glass with water and loped back to his room. Harry shook his head and made another cup of tea to take back to Ruth. When he got upstairs he wasn't surprised to see Ruth awake.

"How are the kids?"

"Lily's good," Harry said. "Matthew has a sore head and isn't happy I've grounded him."

"How long?"

"A month." Ruth didn't reply and Harry could sense she was thinking something. "What?"

"I was just glad you hadn't resorted to shouting," Ruth said. "That's all."

"It wouldn't do any good anyway. I'll be awake in a bit" Harry closed his eyes again and drifted into a contented sleep.

* * *

**This fic is going on a bit of a break as I work on a couple of other ideas. Thank you for the reviews so far!**


End file.
